


Egging (Leviathan x F!Reader x Beelzebub)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Demon Dick, Double Dick, Eggs, F/M, NSFW, Oviposition, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC gets hit up by two egg laying demons in this breeding and oviposition fic!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Egging (Leviathan x F!Reader x Beelzebub)

See, being in a house full of demons… you should’ve known that something was bound to happen sooner or later. In a way, you were prepared for almost anything, too. Being bankrupted because of Mammon? Check. Seeing Lucifer’s skeleton come out of his room and talk to you as if it were still alive? Check. Watch Satan torture someone by hanging them from the ceiling fan and making them go round and round around knives? Check. Even the idea of Belphegor and Asmodeus ‘beautifying’ a poor sinner seemed acceptable. You know what you didn’t expect, though? Breeding season. Sure, demons are… a different species, definitely a lot different from humans, but you wouldn’t categorize them as some type of animal, ya know? Oh how wrong you were… it was so much worse, too, because not one, but two of them went into heat at the same time and both of them, apparently, were very adamant about having you as their mate… both of them were… different. 

Beel got you first, somehow breaking into your room and grabbing you with a growl that the word ‘inhuman’ doesn’t even begin to describe. It was truly demonic, but also strangely arousing… was that just him or the heat affecting you, too? You didn’t really know, “Beel, I--!” His lips were on yours hungrily, kicking the door to his room open and throwing you onto his bed, causing you to squeal, “no. My turn.” You raised an eyebrow, kind of unsure of what he meant until he started ridding himself of his clothes, leaving you in both awe and shock. Of course, at this point, he had changed into his demon form, wanting to be his more natural self. It was also just a mating thing as you soon came to find out. His pants dropped next, revealing a mouth-watering cock that you weren’t quite sure you could ever be able to take, but the interesting part was actually underneath his shaft. A black line that went all the way up to his tip, seemingly a smaller cock attached to his much, much bigger one, almost like a stinger. 

He stood in front of you, letting you take in the sight of him. He was presenting himself to you as a mate, as your mate, “take your clothes off.” but he also wanted you to present as his mate. You swallowed thickly, too caught up on his body before his words snapped you out of it, “I-I… okay…” You didn’t know if it was arousal or insanity that had you doing just that, standing up off his bed and stripping yourself of your clothes until you stood equally as naked in front of him, albeit a little shy. He licked his lips, his cock standing at attention and even twitching at the sight of you. If the need to claim you wasn’t so high, he would stand there for a while longer just to admire you, but with his tip leaking precum and his nostrils being hit with your arousal, he can’t control himself much longer, and with a few quick strikes, he’s by your side, picking you up. Quickly, you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his cock poke you as his lips claimed your own. His hands were by your ass to hold you up, kneading the flesh in his hands and spreading you open a bit, “B-Beel..” his name falling from your lips had him growling again and he fell on the bed with you, pinning you beneath him, “you’re beautiful, (Y/N)...” He mumbled in between kisses, rocking his hips into yours, his cock finding its place between your folds as he did so. 

He couldn’t hold back much longer, too desperate to fill you, to breed you, “this will hurt.” But at least he gave you a fair warning right? He pushed in in one swift movement, stretching you immediately as if he had done it a thousand times before. You cried out in both shock and pain, feeling him reach deep inside. Your teeth clenched as your hands flew up to dig into his exposed skin, “B-Beel… please…” but he took your pleading for something else, thrusting into you hard and without mercy. In any other situation, he would’ve loved you, worshipped you even, but this wasn’t any normal situation. He only had breeding you on his mind, making himself feel good enough to release deep inside of you and watch you swell with his seed.

“(Y/N)...” he grunted out your name, fisting the sheets on either side of your head as he rocked inside of you, groaning when you groaned at him, although his was from pleasure and yours from lack of adjustment. You whimpered beneath him, rolling your hips back against his as he took you, his eyes clouded with nothing but lust and the primal need to fill you. “I’m going to breed you.” It was a statement, not a question. “B-Breed me… oh!” His cock hit a particularly good spot, making you arch your back off the mattress.

He hissed at the sight, his cock already twitching inside of you, “U-Usually… I have more..stamina… but you make me so weak, (Y/N)...” he whimpered softly, slamming into you hard. His tip pushes past your cervix and you could’ve sworn the smaller tip almost seemed like it was extending inside of you as he releases straight into your womb with an inhuman cry. You looked up at him in both amazement and confusion at what he was doing, feeling yourself get filled with his seed and.. Eggs? “B-Beel wh--!” His lips were on yours again as his hips continued rolling into you, pushing his seed and eggs deeper. “Once more…” he breathed out against your lips, his hands gripping your hips to pull you up against him, but something, or someone, seemed to slam his bedroom door open at that very moment. “Beelzebub!” An angry Leviathan stood in the doorway, and you gasped in shock at the sight of him. 

His tail lashed out behind him, his eyes holding anger, and his fists clenched by his side. He, too, was naked, but he… he seemed to have a perk to him. Leviathan didn’t just have one dick, he had two, stacked on top of each other. “L-Levi…” Wild eyes met yours and he growled, much like Beel had done. Beel growled back, picking you up in his arms to keep you with him, “go away, Levi. She’s mine.” Your eyes moved between the demon on top of you and the demon that now stood by your side, “share, Beel.” It sounded more like an order, nothing at all like you were used to from Leviathan, and it was kind of… hot. “Levi…” you repeated his name, reaching out to him, but it was only his cocks that reacted, twitching in delight as his name rolled off your tongue. Beel growled again, but reluctantly moved out of you, his seed starting to pool onto his bed. Levi was quick to move atop of you, his tail lashing out again and you were almost scared, “he already came…” 

It was more of a mumble to himself instead of one you were supposed to hear. “Please don’t… not both…” He looked between you and him, seeing both his cocks, but quickly shaking his head, “I can’t.” A sigh of relief left your lips at his words, feeling him push the lower one in while the top rubbed over your clit with every thrust, “I can’t, or my tail won’t fit.” Your eyes shot open, both because he sped up and because he mentioned his tail, “t-tail…?!” As if on cue, you felt it slither in beside his cock, moving with it for a few thrusts, “Yes, my tail.” His voice was stern, eyes locked on yours. This wasn’t the Leviathan you knew, not the one you’d make fun of on a day to day basis. This was… this was primal Leviathan, growling with the need to breed you, to push his eggs in and fertilize them, but you didn’t know that yet. 

You felt his tail push in deeper, piercing through your cervix until it seemingly curled inside your womb. You cried out again at the feeling, suddenly overwhelmed with the fullness of it all, “L-Levi.. Please…” Once again your pleading was mistaken for something else as his thrusts begin to speed up, “Do you know what’s happening, (Y/N).” Of course you knew; you were being used as a breeding tool by two of the most powerful demons in the Devildom, and you can’t even say you minded it. His upper cock continued to rub over your clit, sending you closer to your own release as he neared his, “L-Levi… just… a few more…. I’m.. cumming!” You arched your back, feeling him slamm into you as his tail seemingly expanded inside your womb to release his eggs, although you could barely think of it when your own orgasm was so pleasure inducing. 

He grunted, growling above you as the sight of you cumming sent him over the edge as well. His tail was releasing eggs inside of you, right alongside Beel’s, while his cock pierced your womb to shoot his seed onto them, fertilizing them. The other cock released atop your stomach, covering your naked body in a sheet of white. Beel growled at the sight, his cock twitching again and eager to make you his once more, “are you done?” He growled again, watching Levi pick up his thrusts again, “no. Just wait until I---!” 

But Beel wouldn’t have any of it, grabbing Levi by the horns and yanking him back, out of you. Beel towered above you again, shoving roughly inside of you as he glared down at you, “you’re mine. Not his. I don’t care how many eggs he lays. This womb is mine.” As if to emphasize, his hand came down to rub over your now swollen belly, moving both his and Levi’s eggs around underneath your skin. You looked down, gasping in shock before a cry out pleasure left your lips as Beel rubbed over your clit with his thumb, “cum with me this time… it ensures you take my seed better… it ensures better fertilization…” 


End file.
